


【娱乐八卦】-[灌水]-闪闪的助理有点眼熟啊

by sumuzhekong



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumuzhekong/pseuds/sumuzhekong
Summary: 娱乐圈论坛体，闪恩。迫害伊什塔尔（？）
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 闪恩
Kudos: 8





	1. 【娱乐八卦】-[灌水]-闪闪的助理有点眼熟啊

【娱乐八卦】-[灌水]-闪闪的助理有点眼熟啊

1L

闪闪今天回国的消息被黄牛卖了，被一大群粉丝堵在机场，然后闪闪边上的一个助理的帽子被粉丝手中的牌子弄掉了

这绿毛有点眼熟啊

机场单马尾绿毛助理.GIF

2L

不熟，下一个

3L

大王的助理有绿色头发的吗？我怎么没有印象

4L

楼上的姐妹，这两年来的代言采访花絮中，我都没有看到绿毛的助理啊

5L

还不许人家金皮卡重新再招一个？粉丝心里有点B叔好吗！

YLQ都知道吉尔伽美什助理的更新换代的速度，还创造了半天辞退助理的最快炒鱿鱼记录

6L

黑子滚

半天滚蛋的助理是私生饭OK？合着你家蒸煮身边的助理敢带一个私生饭

7L

绿毛这距离……离吉尔伽美什有点近啊，看起来关系不错

8L

应该是为了保护老板靠过去，这些粉丝都压过来了（NCF real可怕）

9L

后面还有一段视频楼主没有贴出来，绿毛帽子被打掉之后，吉尔伽美什生气了（好吧，下机之后一直低气压）

虽然平常认为吉尔伽美什的眼睛像漂亮红血宝石，但是生气之后的那双眼睛瞬间变得好可怕，我寒毛都竖起来六。现场粉丝团被扫了一眼，像中了范围石化debuff，瞬间沉默！太奇幻了，我现在开始怀疑吉尔伽美什有特异能力！

10L

你咋不说他是一个魔法师呢

11L

算算年纪，也差不多到了

12L

你咋知道？我毫不怀疑吉尔伽美什的床上能一年365天躺着不同的人（糟糕发言）

13L

等等，金皮卡因为小助理生气了？

14L

应该是睡眠不足化身大魔王，据说他这次度假去了格陵兰岛……

15L

格陵兰岛？？？去看和爱斯基摩人和北极熊玩耍吗？这是何等神奇的旅游地点啊！

16L

去年去了南极，今年去了北极，大概是强迫症的对称情结（瞎鸡巴编）

17L

你们看，这次闪闪twi上这张格陵兰岛的照片

壁炉沙发.JPG

18L

这个酒店好啊，在哪里？（请告诉我价格让我醒！）

19L

这不是酒店，这是吉尔伽美什在西西缪特的个人房产，粉丝们怀疑是为了度假买的……

20L

告辞（醒了）

21L

我说，你们是不是瞎啊

左下角那个沙发上，是不是绿色的头发……

22L

粉丝都知道，明星旅游生助随行不是很正常的一件事吗？

23L

楼上假粉鉴定完毕，老粉都知道，吉尔伽美什私人行程只带西杜丽

24L

Emmm是不是挖出一个大瓜……冲冠一怒为美人，霸道天王俏助理？

25L

虽然绿毛助理又是帽子又是墨镜又是口罩，裹得比隔壁的吉尔伽美什还严实，但是的确能看出来长得好看

26L

助理有必要这么蒙面吗？

开始怀疑小助理身份……金皮卡他公司新推的小明星？

27L

那不就是变成了娱乐圈潜规则强取豪夺的狗血小说套路了吗！实力拒绝

28L

所以到底有没有人扒出来小助理的身份啊！

长得好看的人怎么可能没有姓名呢！

29L

十年闪粉解解在此，我肯定以前在哪里看过绿毛！我得翻翻的1T的大王资料硬盘……

30L

仰视圈内大佬

31L

这个绿毛好像和闪闪演过戏？

十八线小明星？

32L

翻到了，十二年前绿毛和闪闪合演过一部十几分钟的短片！

十几岁的少年们啊！年轻的大王真可爱！

指路yoto——《锁与楔》

33L

虽然演员好看，风景好看，音乐好听……但是剧情我TM看不懂啊！碎片的画面，跳跃的剧情，不明其意的旁白和低语，这根本就是拍了一个导演自我满足的梦，根本不想给观众看懂好吗！

34L

虽然不知道为什么这部短片没有出现在吉尔伽美什的演出列表里，但是我觉得还是要给你看一下它的幕后staff：

《锁与楔》幕后制作职员表.JPG

35L

扑通，解解你看我跪的标准吗？

36L

演员、导演、旁白、摄影、音乐他们全包了！大王还会拍电影搞音乐吗！！！还特么是竖琴，这是什么高大上的乐器啊！

37L

八年闪粉表示丢脸，我没看过，也什么都不知道（哇的一声哭出来）

38L

恩奇都？？？？？是我恩啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

39L

楼上的姐妹哪个圈过来的？介绍一下蒸煮呗！

40L

八年了，我终于再次见到我家蒸煮了，我哭得好大声！

41L

我家恩奇都小天使终于回来了！暴风骤雨哭泣！

42L

恩啊！当年的《蛇之死》还会继续拍吗！我在坑里等得好苦啊！

43L

突然空降了一群哭泣的解解们，哪位解解哭完了说说啊

44L

热砂物语剧照.JPG

这只肤白貌美大长腿的绿毛就是恩奇都，不是演员，虽然演过戏，但是演技比较emmmmm（连我们粉丝都夸不下口的那种一言难尽）

主业旅行，副业拍电影，对，长成这样，其实是个导演。偶尔客串（请务必多来几次）

45L

这张剧照是什么！！！这胸！这腰！这腿！我舔爆！

46L

麻麻，我想睡他！

47L

当年的尺度这么大的吗？（求种子）

48L

关注点歪了啊喂！

49L

啊啊啊啊请不要浪费这张脸好吗！！！请导演C位出道！

50L

这套衣服真是涩情（捂鼻子）

有没有那个那个……

51L

回50L：别想了，没有

回45L：剧照是恩奇都的短片《热砂物语》！他的角色是王（吉尔伽美什）身边的友人A，虽然就这几个镜头！但是至今活在剪辑手的世界里！

另外，请容我暴风骤雨的安利短片《花冠》！静静遗落在无名坟冢上的花冠，在诉说着怎样的回忆。梦幻的具象化，如同精灵一般的白衣少年，无声的五分钟短片，BGM超神了！——以及来自吉尔伽美什摄影的男友视角！

52L

接44L

代表作应该是《锁与楔》系列电影：《天之楔》、《天之公牛》、《冥府之歌》、《蛇之死（未完成）》

这是一个以王厨视角记录作为一个乌鲁克王的吉尔伽美什的冒险故事。恩奇都的身份依旧是随缘出场的友人A和旁白。

另外个人特别推荐恩奇都的短片系列：《热砂物语》、《花冠》、《锁与楔》（这部应该算作电影的前情提要）、《白熊》

意识流，台词少，场景美，人也美（一点都看不出是演技黑洞哈哈哈哈我是粉别喷）更重要的是，这些闪闪担任摄影和导演，你们真的不好奇吗！

53L

我不管这他妈是爱情！（发出鸡叫）


	2. Chapter 2

54L

粉丝又开始发疯，还记得你们给金皮卡拉过的CP吗！

恭喜哦，金皮卡后宫又进新人了

55L

楼上哪里来的怪胎，你见过闪闪给哪个人拍过电影配过乐的

来自黑粉的嘲笑.JPG

56L

为什么这么多年都没有人关注到这闪闪这几个短片？不合理啊

57L

现在如果挂一个导演是吉尔伽美什的名头，那可是一飞冲天的节奏！然而这几个小短片还挂的都是化名……

李涛，这是因为闪闪不想被观众发现黑历史煞费苦心吗！

58L

楼上想多了

59L

闪闪：“杂修，这是本王的电影，能观赏到是你的荣幸！”←闪闪只会这么说好吗！

60L

因为爱情（疯狂洗脑并强行安利）

61L

港真，如果是青梅竹马的设定，那么恩奇都出现在吉尔伽美什的度假别墅也不是什么奇怪的事情吧

62L

退圈这么多年，关系还这么好——所以竹马设定赛高！

63L

既然你都这么说了——天降党在此，楼上可敢一战！

64L

？？？喂等等啊！不要突然出现竹马战天降的戏码啊！太俗烂了！

65L

吉尔伽美什·诚：你们都是我的翅膀哈哈哈哈

66L

Excalibur！！！

67L

呆毛和绿毛掉水里金皮卡会救谁？

68L

选C

说一些比如“女人，你挣扎的样子真让人愉悦”之类的欠揍台词（咖哩棒再次警告）

69L

天哪，恩奇都的小电影系列都是什么宝藏呜呜呜呜呜呜！

你们去看这部《道标偏移——终将死于遥远明日的初遇》

我是从某个半废弃超级古久的BBS里翻出来的，不要嫌弃这个又长又难懂的名字的！观众取得别名是《初恋这件小事》（大雾）！某种意义上是未来《锁与楔》的雏形。

故事的主线（对！难得一部有清晰主线的恩奇都短片）是：神所捏造的泥人被赋予让王回到正确道路，也就是回归上天的职能，然而在泥人和王相遇之后，泥人背弃了天赋的职能，面临着随时被神罚致死的命运。这部初始之章就能看出恩奇都电影里面神秘论和宿命论色彩，即使短片在泥人和王在春之祭典上作为结局，但是泥人死亡的阴影却笼罩在故事的每一个角落。

第一部恩奇都小短片，虽然拍摄剪辑手法都很稚嫩，但是这一部里两个人露脸的镜头是最多的（不）

两个人的互动我要吹爆！看！这真是毫不做作的友谊啊！（重点棒读）

70L

一见钟情（划掉）命中注定的友谊啊！（大声朗读）

71L

关于《初恋》名字我还记得有个小料：有人问导演问什么要取这么（）的名字，恩奇都的回复是名字长的轻小说好像销量都很好的样子。（跃跃欲试的口吻）

72L

……这是何等电波系的回答

73L

恩酱！你清醒一点！你拍得是电影啊！

74L

感谢闪闪制止了取名废的导演

75L

虽然恩酱看起来很好说话的样子，但是某些方面自我顽固的和金闪闪如出一辙，真不愧是竹马挚友的设定啊（不要在这种事情上感慨啊喂）

76L

虽然是青梅竹马，但是衣着品味也差的太远了吧……导演，你能不能回头看看你的男主角都穿的是什么鬼的私服！

77L

虽然花絮里恩奇都的私服品味很赞，但是闪闪的私服的品味就十分具有多样性了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

更可怕的是这个男人还没被那些奇怪地衣服拉到一起沉沦，这张脸也是很了不得了

78L

恩奇都这次机场的银杏围巾我超喜欢！

79L

搜完价格我回来了

80L

看了一眼

——果然买不起（波澜不惊的内心）

81L

恩奇都的审美一向靠谱，比如《热砂物语》的sex的臂环！！！

我必需上图！

他就是喜欢用各种小饰品烘托电影画面！造福大众好导演~！

82L

这是金皮卡给自家“好友”回归造势吗？

83L

……

84L

这emmm……

85L

82L一看就是新来的，黑得这么不专业。学着点，应该这么说“粉丝暴动，助理被打，吉尔伽美什机场暴怒，原因竟然是……”

86L

仰望楼上解解，一看就是专业黑粉！不知如今黑粉几级？

87L

不才只黑了五年，不能和圈里前辈相比

88L

如果吉尔伽美什造势的话早就公开发推了，这个黑得不行

89L

退圈十年好友实则为恋人？粉丝接机撞破恋情，吉尔伽美什怒怼粉丝！

90L

我信了，一看就是前辈来了

91L

文春可以直接把89L的发言挂头条了，肯定twi爆炸

92L

可以有

93L

我已经看到有粉丝在推上喊“哪里来的十八线小明星想倒贴我家王”

标准开头已经出现了，可惜恩奇都没什么粉丝不能打，不然又是一场吃瓜盛会（可惜可惜）

94L

我想起了粉丝撕逼的经典战役黄金三靶大混战！

拉二和闪闪两家撕逼，没想到小太阳躺枪，被一起拖进混战……

95L

最后谁赢了？

96L

……不得不承认，最后是一个小天文台赢了

97L

啥？天文台？这又是什么暗语？

98L

天文台……迦勒底？

99L

《迦勒底天文观测台》，一部主演纯新人，但是，特别出演阵容十分十分可怕的——电视剧

100L

黄金三靶、圆桌骑士、罗马组、法兰西组……大半个YLQ的梦幻阵容，这个制片家里有多少矿啊！！！

101L

等等，今天《迦勒底》下集预告里面的那个草帽绿毛——恩奇都？！


	3. Chapter 3

102L

《迦勒底》咕哒咕哒后宫团喜加一

103L

等等，《迦勒底》现在发送的不是夏日泳装限定特辑吗？！连续两年女泳，终于出现男性泳装了吗！

104L

请来更多一些男性泳装！我可以！

105L

给你！

据小破剧幕后爆料，这次泳装有罗宾！还有闪闪！！！

106L

金皮卡这是……为爱泳装，夫妻党？

107L

CP黑粉滚！

108L

虽然我确实是闪黑，但是你说我是CP粉我就不乐意了。

人两个双箭头都快具象化了，你们唯粉的眼睛是选择性失明吧。

109L

罗宾粉小小冒头，绿林之王·无斗篷版即将开催！

110L

twi最新爆料！由迦勒底和乌鲁克联合打造的Fate/Grand Order系列电影第七部《绝对魔兽战线》完整情报公布！

主演确定！

迦勒底主角团：藤丸立香、玛修·基列莱特

乌鲁克：吉尔伽美什、恩奇都、伊什塔尔、艾蕾什基伽尔、西杜丽

圆桌骑士团（编外）：梅林

女神集社：安娜、戈尔贡、魁札尔·科亚特尔

特别出演：提亚马特、王哈桑

历经六个特异点，拯救人理烧却的人类最后的御主终于要迎来最后一个位于神代末期的特异点——乌鲁克，等待他的会是什么呢！

“我是绝对不会放弃希望的！”

Fate/Grand Order！《绝对魔兽战线》，1月15日，开启神代战争！

111L

每次看演出staff总是会被迦勒底的壕气（人脉）震惊！

112L

虽然伊什塔尔和闪闪同属乌鲁克集团……但是他们的关系实在很糟糕，拍戏的时候不会打起来吗？（老粉都知道这三人以前经常干架）

113L

伊什塔尔和艾蕾的关系也不是很好啊，据说这俩姐妹也打过……

114L

乌鲁克组1V3？伊什塔尔VS其他三人？

人际关系真差劲啊，伊什塔尔亲（笑）

115L

1打3要输吧？会输吧！

116L

打不赢，但是跑得赢啊！伊什塔尔亲的机动性MAX！

欢迎观看傲娇伊什塔尔亲丢脸合集（粉似黑）

Yoto：伊什塔尔亲战术撤退全集持续更新中ing

117L

爷爷！王哈爷爷！既第六章惊艳出场之后的第二轮出演！

看王哈桑的暗杀绝技！（无双警告）

118L

我提妈也是远古大神了，因为某些原因被封杀，现在几乎没人认识了，看路透照还是跟当年一样！岁月总是怜惜美人的！

119L

最终之战？Fate/Grand Order系列电影要完结了吗？好舍不得，快五年了

120L

有可能，FGO系列已经很庞大了。

截止目前，Fate/Grand Order产出统计：

Fate/Grand Order系列小说1-6卷

Fate/Grand Order系列电影拍摄了《特异点F：冬木》、《第六特异点：神圣圆桌领域》、《第七特异点：绝对魔兽战线》

电影衍生电视剧《迦勒底》拍摄了5季：《虚月馆杀人事件》、《监狱塔内复仇鬼的哭泣》、《唠唠叨叨的本能寺》、《Fate/CCC 深海电脑乐土》、《Fate/Zero Orde》

电视剧衍生特别短节目：《超级南瓜村的冒险》《2018的夏日回忆&灼热之旅》、《星之三藏亲远赴西行》、《尼禄祭》、《虚荣的巧克力情人节花园》

各种突发特典无料没有统计了，包括不限于《美国建国史》、《愚人节大作战》等等。

121L

不知不觉变成一个厉害的系列了

122L

特异点一到五没有拍出来我不许你完结！

123L

贞德！贞德！（发出元帅的叫声）

124L

看看隔壁Harry P系列电影完结，JK牛逼，重开一部继续连载！

相信我们还有第二部的!

125L

孔明老师永不下班！

126L

楼上好狠，放过过劳死的孔老师吧

做人请善良

127L

不是说绿毛演技黑洞？

一回国金皮卡这就捧上了？

128L

哟，Anti这就开工了？

129L

人家捧谁关你啥事，略略略

130L

只要绿毛不尴演，当一个好看的花瓶，看他的脸我就能吃三碗饭

131L

颜党无所畏惧

132L

人家郎才女貌天生一对，哪里轮到你一个妖怪反对

133L 

看着如今愈发rio的金绿党，昔日美帝双王党留下心酸的泪水

134L

阿尔托利亚表示拒绝，并向你扔出了一个咖喱棒

135L

那个，有没有时言金大三角的伙伴……

136L

想说邪道言金的我默默住嘴

137L

金杜CP没有姓名

138L

大三角……言金两个对时臣的混合双打吗

139L

没有时金党吗？快出来说句话啊！

不是吧？时臣这么没有存在感？？？

140L

时臣，惨！

140L

时臣悲惨回忆录：

在hot综艺《杀人追凶》里，时臣被麻婆明面捅了2次，暗地捅了1次，被闪闪弄死了4次，被切丝爆了2次头，终于有一次即将获胜的时候竟然被爱丽太太背后一刀……

一个在10期节目中唯一无胜绩的男人。

141L

时臣，好惨！

142L

《追凶》里面有一期超级搞笑，开场不久切丝被搞死了，所有人一致票死了闪闪（绝对是公报私仇），最后活下来的是时臣和爱丽，然后……大家都知道了。

这对夫妻，狠！

143L

幸亏《追凶》里闪闪当了两次侦探，不然每次都是头两个领盒饭的（头号便当对象和头号票死对象）

144L

闪闪坚强的表示就算你们都针对本王，本王也不在乎

145L

毕竟性格差劲也是出名的哈哈哈哈

146L

《迦勒底》本集夏日限定！还有3分钟放送！

147L

这都九月了，秋泳了都

148L

有泳装就可

149L

有泳装就知足吧

150L

我永远喜欢紫发#$老^&^(&美少女！

151L

法兰西万岁！玛丽请嫁给我！！

152L

贞德泳装，AWSL！！！

153L

变成痴汉厨在狂欢了呢——啊啊啊啊白衣湿身恩！编剧很懂！我可以！我好了！！！

154L

马尾恩和长发恩都好吃！

比如

当他跪坐的时候，抓着他的头发，迫使他仰头注视着你……

青翠的发丝像流水铺满白色的床单……

155L

长发癖赛高！

156L

这个画面感溢出……恩真得不考虑去拍一下写真吗？我特么买射爆！

157L

哎！！！这个远处的人影！伯爵！泳装的！我疯了，伯爵竟然还友情出演了十几秒！

158L

自从《监狱塔》之后伯爵好久没见了！这集确定不是主要目的度假，顺便拍剧吗？

说的就是那个躲在角落说悄悄话的绿毛金皮卡！

159L

脑袋挨着太近了，麻麻不许你们镜头前kiss！

镜头后的床照如果可以的话……请给我来10份！

160L

恩奇都真的好像漫画里那些电波系少女（划掉）总能一脸清爽地说出一些很可怕的话

尤其怼伊什塔尔，称她是那个女人，并且是可以投掷的东西，而且还说过腐烂的触手可以当做她的发饰很相配之类的话……

161L

这太过分了吧！这种话！

162L

没有上手互殴，仅仅是言语攻击都是克制了

也有小道消息说恩奇都重病有伊什塔尔的原因

163L

我留存的乌鲁克大三角的关系图终于可以派上用场了！

恩奇都↔吉尔伽美什（挚友，“我与你共享王座财富”）

伊什塔尔↔恩奇都（相互敌视，“那个女人腐烂的本性”、“没有心的泥人”）

伊什塔尔→吉尔伽美什（求过婚，被拒）

吉尔伽美什→伊什塔尔（厌恶，“那个无能女神”、“无用！”）

164L

所以……他们为什么还在同一家公司？

165L

（闪闪）相爱（绿毛）相杀（伊什塔尔），没毛病

166L

我在一个宝藏twi里发现了闪闪绿毛在国外漫展的照片！

你们猜他俩COS什么哈哈哈哈？


	4. Chapter 4

167L

闪闪的话……估计是很奇怪的角色吧

168L

我实在猜不到金皮卡会COS什么，就算是COS高达钢铁侠变形金刚都不感觉奇怪啊

毕竟就是个奇怪且性格差劲的人

169L

恩酱那一头绿毛不就是CC本C了吗，连假发都不用带。

有点羡慕。

170L

[高达seed-拂晓高达].jpg

171L

我的眼睛要瞎了，这台金色高达太闪了，这浮夸闪亮的风格，不愧是你

172L

null

这是动画里的涂装，就很浮夸，就很闪，不愧是你[金闪闪]

173L

无力吐槽，我们就知道会这样。

174L

等下，这个拂晓高达的涂装……依照金皮卡的性格……不是我想的那样吧？

175L

没错，是你想的那样

涂装是镀金的

176L

可恶的男人！

——我也好想拥有一套镀金高达啊！！！

177L

我羡慕得流泪

178L

我甚至觉得他不止要等身的大小的，他还想要造一个1:1的高达

179L

据说吉尔伽美什有专门一套房子放他的私人定制高达手办

180L

高达厨只想有生之年去看一眼他的收藏[痛哭].jpg

181L

意外的是个十分合格且可怕且有钱的宅男

182L

[图片].jpg

null

183L

恩导演这个黑白各自宽檐帽，这个黑色大风衣，太帅了吧。还编了小辫子，有点可爱了！

然而我不认识这个人是谁？

184L

好冷门啊，我也没见过

185L

这个鞋跟有5cm了吧，竟然还是细跟，走路没问题吗，真的没问题吗

186L

这两个人都喜欢古早的动漫游戏吗

187L

找到了，角色是《AMNESIA失忆症》里的ukyo

然而这是一个乙女向恋爱攻略游戏

且这个游戏发售时间是2011年

188L

这俩个人COS的角色……

一个不是人就算了，另一个出自乙女游戏

189L

不是，等等，重点不是恩导演竟然玩乙女恋爱游戏吗？

190L

也许是取材？

191L

请说一个你自己相信的理由好吗

192L

取材这个说法怎么那么眼熟，

上一个这么说的还是是富O

193L

猎O今年更新了吗？没有。

194L

恩酱，你不觉得你COS的角色错了吗？

你应该COS游戏女主角，出生自带黄金律青梅竹马外挂的梦幻开局！

195L

然后，你就会只有一个自带黄金律青梅竹马外挂的固定END。

你的冬马没了，雪菜也没了。

196L

明明是梦幻般的开局，怎么会这样呢。

197L

《第七特异点：绝对魔兽战线》明日0：00开画！请大家购票观影多多支持迦勒底天文台！

这样，我们未来才可能有特异点一二三四五！

Vive la France！

198L

首映场已购票，准备进场。

199L

我也买好票了！马修学妹，前辈来了！

200L

话说《魔兽战线》电影路演的时候果然没有吉尔伽美什，又偷溜了这个男人

201L

还是有来的，虽然只来了第一场路演（在立香的死缠烂打苦苦哀求之下）

且并没有偷溜，是走得光明正大，甚至还把恩奇都给一起带跑了

202L

第一次看到路演演员越走越少的，最后几场只剩下迦勒底的几位了

可怜的立香

203L

第一场路演乌鲁克三人组放在一起几乎都要打起来了

辛苦了立香

204L

我希望藤丸可以出一本《我在乌鲁克三人行中的故事》

205L

我还希望藤丸可以出一本《我与四个男朋友和四个女朋友的故事》

脚踏八船还不翻，我由衷感叹和好奇

206L

别胡说！我们咕哒没有谈恋爱！

207L

哦，那他只是有八对翅膀而已

208L

你们都是我的翅膀

209L

歪楼打住，禁止党争

什么玛修艾蕾莉莉丝，伯爵旧剑小太阳，通通打住

210L

楼上，你为什么这么熟练

211L

我看完出来了

大王好惨，恩酱好惨，西杜丽好惨

我要给迦勒底寄刀片呜呜呜呜呜

212L

我不介意剧透，请详细说一下吧

213L

这么说吧，他们都死了

214L

言简意赅，然而这等于什么都没有说啊？？？？？

215L

我也看完了，以下楼层涉及剧透，已联系管理员作加密处理，并于6小时候自动删除。

216L

【电影从内容上来说，应该是恩导演的《初恋这件小事》时间线上，或者说是《锁与楔》系列电影时间线上的故事。

主要挑了大王和恩奇都的部分细说，主线就略过，请大家多多支持电影。

泥人被神之诅咒，在王的怀抱里归于尘土。王在经历失去挚友的痛苦之后踏上了寻找不老不死神药的旅途……】

217L

【寻找不老不死药的这段闪回对应的是中道夭折的《蛇之死》。】

218L

【恩酱在电影里的表演出现了质的飞跃，麻麻好感动。这么多年是在潜心修行演技吧！】

219L

【对比以前的静态不动花瓶，现在变成长了腿的花瓶了！我要流泪了！】

220L

【不是很懂你们这些粉（黑）。】

221L

【再对比以前嫩得出水的大王，现在电影里果然是沧桑了】

222L

【大胆！明明是英俊成熟有魅力了！】

223L

【电影看到最后独自屹立的贤王，只想问王：“只身一人的王座，是否感到孤独？”】

224L

【无论是英雄王还是贤王，选择了这样的王道，迎来了这样的结局。孤独？可能，但绝无后悔的道理。】

225L

【残余留存五千人的乌鲁克，这是王铸就的伟业。】

226L

【王，不孤独。停留在记忆里的人，才是孤独的。还余谁记得那个绿头发的泥人呢？】

226L

【所以正如梅林说的那样，人是奇迹啊。只有不断活着，才有不断的未来，不断的奇迹。】

227L

【所以盖提亚是不可能成功！人是会创造奇迹的！】

228L

【不，是因为我们是主角。】

229

【………………】

230L

【草】

231L

前方速报！文春报道-吉尔伽美什恋情曝光！与恋人甜蜜环球旅行！

232L

380円拿去，请帮我买一本文春！

233L

恋人？？？？？

是恩奇都还是金星女神？还是阿尔托莉雅或者是麻婆神父？不会是时臣或者切嗣吧？

ps.我是拒绝人父的

234L

照片是绿毛！

235L

真的在热恋中？恋情什么时候开始的？

谁买了文春请速报一下呀！

楼上的380円买到了没有！

236L

当初看到机场照的时候我就想到会有这么一天

237L

以为是天降，结果是竹马，

天降竹马势不可挡！

238L

据周刊文春报道，吉尔伽美什和恩奇都稳定交往，至少超过五年以上。并且，在近五年吉尔伽美什的行程中，多次拍摄到两人在世界各地出游照。此处附上足迹地图.jpg

包括不限于七大洲四大洋超过四十个国家和地区。

239L

我疯了，我的男朋友被我老公抢走了

240L

跑遍世界各地的超长蜜月期？

241L

迟早要分手！

242L

这么多年了，要分早分了。

你们这些笨蛋粉丝的脑子是被台风吹跑了吗？

243L

首页一片哭嚎

我以为她们在霸道明星俏助理那会应该就能看出来

244L

我的粉丝姐姐生气得把海报都撕了

——然后又心疼得拿胶水拼好了

245L

我觉得应该没有粉丝疯到到金皮卡的面前吧……

246L

毕竟不是偶像，不存在恋爱失格的情况。

且只是半个演员，还是一言不合就要继承亿万家产的那种

247L

啊……勇士出现了

248L

竟然在直播中对着吉尔伽美什喊“对得起支持你的粉丝吗？”

249L

这位已成烈士，她还喊了一句“恩奇都配不上你！”

250L

今日迷惑？？？

251L

本来心情还不错的闪闪，瞬间变脸

透出屏幕的可怕

252L

“太可笑了，本王并不需要杂修的支持。我的挚友，唯此一人。”

253L

啊，被保镖拖下去了

254L

希望不会被沉东京湾

255L

由252L可得，闪闪没有朋友

256L

然而，他有一起偷税的共犯

257L

比如言O绮礼，拉O西斯，天O四郎……

258L

等下，直播的西杜丽还说了闪闪又要上综艺了

还是恋爱旅行节目？画风不对啊

259L

谈恋爱就是要秀给你们这些杂修看，世界上最好的挚友（读作挚友写作恋人）

我觉得闪闪是这么想的。

260L

为什么要把狗骗进来杀掉[哭泣].jpg

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实有几张插图无法显示，有点遗憾。


End file.
